Wind Flower
by Echo the Nymph
Summary: Saiya-jin children survived, and one has spent the first years of her life on Namek... Revised!
1. Prologue: Her Birth

TITLE: Wind Flower  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.   
NOTES: The main character's name means 'Windflower'. The Greek form of it is Anemone, but I may eventually find it in Japanese. Now, as to what this story is, I've just worked Anemone into the real storyline of the Frieza saga. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
A scream resounded through the house, causing the doctors attending the woman to flinch. "Sirena, you've got to push, or that baby is going to blast its way out." one of them told her. He got a patented glare of death from the saiya-jin female. He gulped in fear, knowing that she could easily kill him even when most of her energies were devoted to giving birth.  
  
Another ear shattering scream came from Sirena and then the cries of a healthy newborn filled the room. "It's a girl." the doctor who had caught the child told them.   
  
As the woman rested, her little girl was cleaned off. A soft gasp came from one of them. "Now what?" Apollo inquired gruffly, as he was getting tired of their antics. His arms uncrossed as he approached them.  
  
"N-nothing. My scouter just blipped, that's all." he replied. They left fairly quickly. The warrior approached his mate and looked at his offspring resting in her arms.  
  
"She's defiantly different from any other newborn I've seen." he muttered, awed by her appearence and what he felt within her.  
  
"Apollo, she's our daughter. I think she looks like a little fairy. Anemone fits her, don't you think so?"   
  
He grunted in agreement. His daughter was very special, and deserved a unique name. The two adults looked up in surprise when someone in the doorway cleared their throat. "Your majesty." Apollo greeted.   
  
King Vegeta nodded in reply. "The attack is coming soon. All of the infants must be sent away for their own safety. First of all, I need to know your daughter's name."   
  
"Vegeta-sama, her name is Anemone." Sirena replied as she handed her baby over to her brother. He looked down at his little charge as he walked out of the house. She cooed up at him, in spite of his cold features. Did she know that he was her uncle, or that her cousin had been taken by the very tyrant that had forbidden her birth? He shook his head, forcing those thoughts away as he prepared to send her to safety.  
  
"Zern!" he called. "Take this infant and have her fitted with tags. She is to be sent to Namek."   
  
"Yes, Sire." Zern replied as he lifted Anemone from the King's arms. Her startled cry nearly made her uncle halt, yet he continued on his way. Nothing but a child could help preserve their race. She was taken to a place with many other babies and given her tags. One of the guards took her and carried her to a small pod.   
  
After she was strapped in, the spacecraft took off. A split second later, Frieza launched his planet-killing blast. The saiya-jin baby instantly started crying, as the light and shock wave from the explosion had been seen. It was almost as though she knew something terrible had happened. When her tears petered out, Namek was looming into view. A world that was mostly blue, with the dots of green islands within its sea.  
  
The pod crashed into the land, causing the usual huge crater. But it shook the house of the Eldest Namek, letting him know something out of the ordinary had happened. "Nail, could you go see what that was?" he inquired.   
  
The young Namek-jin warrior walked out to the crater. The part in which the small babe was in was the only undamaged part. He cautiously approached her, not knowing what to expect. Nail lifted her up in his arms and was surprised when she cooed at him. Somehow, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Can't leave you out here. The sparkling chain about the girl's neck caught his eye. What's this? Your name is Anemone? Well then, come with me, little one.  
  
"What was it?" Guru inquired.   
  
"It was a space pod, Guru and this baby was in it. She is called Anemone." Confusion laced his voice; as he didn't understand why a baby would be sent away from her parents. 


	2. Chapter 1: What Child is This

TITLE: Wind Flower  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
NOTES: Now we have reached the Frieza saga. The prologue was just to tell you about the events of Anemone's birth and journey to Namek. Now, on to the first chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Anemone, stop that!" a young Namek-jin boy cried. Dende and the saiya-jin girl looked over and laughed. Their brother was covered with mud, from head to foot as a result of the tumble he had taken while chasing them.  
  
"That's enough out of all of you. Adonis, you need to get cleaned up." Muri wearily stated. At least she hasn't turned out like many other saiya-jins have. But still, she's a handful. He walked back into his house, guiding the two little imps before him. They needed to calm down before Anemone lost control of her power.  
  
~  
  
"Master Frieza, look!" Didoria cried. The tyrant looked in the indicated direction without much interest.   
  
Then his eyes widened in surprise. What's this? Why would Nameks raise a Saiya-jin? And still, those three act like siblings. How odd.  
  
~  
  
After the young men went out to tend the plants, the Elder gasped. There was a terrible power coming towards their village. And whoever owned that power would defiantly try to harm the youngsters. But he knew that now only one could be sent away without them noticing. "Anemone, get out of here, now!" he commanded. The young amazon jumped, but did as she was told.  
  
Anemone ran blindly away from her home. Bluish grass and a green sky were a blur to her as she race onward. She hid in the small cave that only she and Dende knew about, one they had found when they were very young. Once she was well into the cavern, she sat down with a small sigh. Her gaze shifted to her tail. If I'm really a saiya-jin, then why am I here? Why am I not on my homeworld? The small girl sat quietly, afraid of being discovered. She knew that these villains were way too powerful for her to attack head on. Her powers were not yet that developed.  
  
~  
  
"Stop here!" Dende cried.  
  
"Why? What's here, Dende?" Krillin inquired.  
  
"Someone I think you can help." he replied. They landed and the boy ran into the cave. "Anemone, it's me." His voice echoed slightly off the stone walls.  
  
"Dende!" she cried, running over to him.   
  
He took her by the hand and led her out to the others. Surprise came over their faces when they saw their young Namek friend leading out a young saiya-jin girl. "This is Anemone. Nail told me that she arrived here, as a baby, five Chikyuu years ago." Dende explained.  
  
The young girl met Gohan's gaze. "You too?" she asked. He blinked in surprise before he remembered that one saiya-jin could sense another's tail if it hadn't grown back from an amputation yet. That was something that he hadn't counted on. She knew he was similar to her.  
  
"We'd better get going guys. Bulma's gonna have a cow if we don't get back soon." Krillin commented. The four took off for the cave.   
  
"In here." Gohan told them as they entered the cave.   
  
"What the... a capsule house? Man, did she ever come prepared." Soon after Krillin had said that, Bulma opened the door and came out.  
  
"Hey, guys, I've got great news! My dad just called and said Goku would be here in six days!" she cried in happiness. "Who's the pint-sized Piccolo?"   
  
"This is Dende." Gohan informed her.  
  
"Anemone, come on." he gently urged. The small girl hesitantly walked out from behind the outcropping. Her tail twitched uneasily, almost as though she knew that this woman didn't like saiya-jins very well. She halted very quickly, noticing the stare she was recieving. All of her muscles tensed, prepared to run off should she be threatened.  
  
Bulma let out a startled gasp. "A-another saiya-jin." The woman paled visibly. She had seen what an adult could do, and so she was even afraid of the children.   
  
"Anemone has never hurt anyone." Dende replied in confusion.  
  
A while later, Krillin left with Dende so they could go see the Eldest Namek. Soon after they had left, the Chickyuu woman calmed down. Her glance went back to the tail that grew from the child's back as they went inside the house. "You know, your tail should be removed." Bulma declared.   
  
"Why?" Confusion was evident in her voice. She knew not of any moon, nor the effect it could have on her.   
  
Gohan supressed a chuckle before speaking. "If you see anything that resembles full moon light, you will transform." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "You would become a very large, bad-tempered ape." The young warrior then shrugged. "I know this because I saw Vegeta transform after he created a source of light that was like full moonlight."  
  
Then, Bulma spoke up again. "Anemone, you wouldn't want to change into that beast. You would have absolutely no control over your actions." She rummaged about in one of the drawers and found a knife.  
  
Anemone's obsidian eyes became thoughtful. She didn't want to cause any damage to the world she'd grown on. Slowly, she nodded. "I see your point. Just be quick." She felt a hand gently take hold of her tail, then a heated knife sliced through the fur, flesh and bone near the small of her back. The young amazon cried out and nearly fell forward. Gohan caught her and steadied her as Bulma treated the wound on her back.   
  
"Don't worry, that will heal quickly." He helped her regain her balance. "I know that for a fact. Besides, cutting it off is much less painful than having it yanked off."   
  
She met his gaze, surprised. "On Chikyuu, we have day and night. So, the transformation was a definate possibility."  
  
Anemone pulled her white shirt back down and curled up on a seat that was near them. Without her tail, she felt more vulnerable than she had when the demon had come. Yet, already, her body was adapting to living without it. She hugged her knees, clad in loose light blue faberic to herself in an attempt to stay calm.  
  
Everything about the interior of this house was so very strange to her. It was as though they knew how to make something bright and beautiful and did so. Still, she didn't know if she would ever feel at ease with them. 


	3. Chapter 2: Confrontation

TITLE: Windflower  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
Anemone sat quietly, listening to Bulma complain about her split ends. Unconsciously, she reached for the area where her tail had been and rubbed it. Gohan told me what could happen if I ever saw a full moon when I had a tail. That's why I let her cut it off. But, it still feels a little...unusual.   
  
Gohan slapped the table, causing the woman to jump. "What was that?" she yelped, holding her brush and mirror in defensive positions.  
  
"Relax, Bulma. It was just me slapping the table." the boy explained. A soft beeping noise attracted their attention.   
  
"Is that the Dragon Radar?" Anemone inquired. During their time with her, they had explained why they had come to Namek, and how they would find the dragon balls to revive their friends. Even though she was very young, she learned quickly. She had to in the society that had raised her to this age from infancy.  
  
"Hai, it is."  
  
"Oh, no. That's near where Krillin and I sensed a power like Vegeta's earlier." Gohan then calmed down. "Anemone, could you come with me to check it out?" The girl nodded as Bulma handed the device to the young warrior. The two youngsters took to the skies, flying in the direction indicated by the radar. Land and water blurred by beneath them as they approached the place where the signal origonated from.  
  
They landed in the village and Anemone gasped. She ran over to the Namek near the water. "Cetus!" the girl cried, pulling him back and carefully checking for a pulse. "N-no." Tears ran down her face in sorrow as she realized what had happened.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gohan inquired as he placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"Cetus was my first sensei. He taught me for about two years before he realized I needed more advanced instruction. Instruction he couldn't give. But still, he taught me so many techniques." The presence of the gentle boy nearby calmed her, and they buried the bodies of the villagers.  
  
Then Gohan turned to the radar again. "It looks like it's in the lake. Now we get to cool off." The boy jumped into the water, and was quickly followed by Anemone. It took a while, but they found it. "Whoopee!" the boy gargled. A startled squid shot ink in Gohan's face. The girl let out a peal of laughter, also gargled by the water. The two surfaced and started flying back to the cave.  
  
"Gohan, there's a large power nearby."   
  
"That's Vegeta! Cone one, Anemone, let's hide!" Both of them dropped down behind a small plateau.  
Silently, they pushed their power levels down so that it would be harder for him to sense them.  
  
~  
  
What's this? Two powers. I wonder... "Come out. I know you're there." Vegeta waited for a few seconds. "Fine, if you're not going to come out, I'll blast you out!" He began charging up an attack. There was no doubt in their minds that he would do as he said.  
  
"Wait!" Gohan cried. He looked over to his companion, who nodded. "We're coming out!" He set the dragon ball on the ground and they climbed up onto the small plateau that Vegeta hovered over.  
  
Vegeta landed in front of them. "Well, if it isn't the son of Kakkarott. What's that in your hand?"  
  
"It's just a watch!" Gohan cried, pulling it closer to himself.  
  
"With all the technology that's around, you're trying to tell me that clunker is a watch?" the Prince demanded. His tone was disbelieving. Something told him that the child was lying.  
  
"It's an antique watch!" Anemone put in. She had caught on to what he wanted quickly. If he knew that was a radar for tracking dragon balls, he would take it.  
  
What the hell is going on here? That girl looks like Sirena. Vegeta turned back to Gohan and landed a strong punch to the kid's stomach. "That's what you get for holding out on me." The young boy fell slightly, letting out a pained sound. Vegeta looked over at the girl again, only to find that she was trying to help Gohan. Her hands were lightly placed on his back as she spoke in a tongue that niether Gohan nor Vegeta understood.   
  
Why does his face look familiar? I've never seen him before. If I had, I would remember his power signature, and this one is totally alien to me. Her thoughts continued along that line until...  
  
The sunlight glinted off of the chain about the girl's neck. Nani? Is she one of the infants that was sent away before Vejitasei was destroyed? He snatched at her necklace and the chain broke. The girl looked at him in shock. No one had ever managed to break the chain before. What the hell! Anemone, daughter of Apollo and Sirena? If these tags weren't forged then this girl is of the royal line! Vegeta flew off. He had been badly startled. True, when he was younger he had wanted a cousin, but learning that she might be the one he'd wanted was a little much.  
  
"The Dragon Ball! He didn't find it!" Gohan laughed, but then he fell to the ground beside it. "Anemone, what's wrong?"  
  
She wiped the startled look off of her face. "He took my necklace. I've had it since before I can remember."   
  
The boy lifted the orange sphere. "Come on, we'd better get going." he declared. They took off again. When they landed back at the cave, Bulma and Krillin met them.  
  
"Hey, guys. We'd better be careful. Vegeta came here and attacked us." Krillin told them.  
  
"We ran into him earlier too. And here's the part that's hard to believe. We hid the Dragon Ball from him and he didn't find it!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Gohan, something tells me that he'll come back here. It might be a good idea to move your campsite." Anemone looked in the direction that he'd flown off in.  
  
"You're right, Anemone! It's not safe here, now that Vegeta knows we were here. He'll definatly come here looking for us if something sets him off." the small Chikyuu warrior cried. They moved their camp to a crevice on the island. "Gohan, Guru wants to see you. Anemone, you'd better come too. He's concerned about you." The three warriors took to the skies. When it hit noon, they stopped to eat before continuing on.  
  
By the time they were within a half-mile of Guru's house, Krillin jarred to a halt. "What is it?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"Vegeta is following us." He removed the bag from his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. "You two go on ahead. I'll stay behind and stall him." The children shot back into a swift flight they had been in before.   
  
Anemone choked back a whimper. "We'd better go faster." She sped up her flight, and was instantly copied by Gohan. They knew that they had to get to Guru before Vegeta caught them. For if they were caught, the Eldest Namek would be unable to unleash any hidden power within the half saiya-jin she flew alongside of. Finally, the distant line of the mountain became the mountain itself. Once well over the edge, they landed, letting their ki levels drop.   
  
Nail stepped out of the house. "Welcome." He turned to the boy with his student. "You must be Gohan. Please come with me."   
  
They followed him into the house and up to where Guru sat. 


	4. Chapter 3: Recollections and Dangers

TITLE: Wind Flower  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ah, so you are Gohan. Please come over here." The boy did as he was told. He then felt a large hand come to rest on his head. "Yes, I can tell that your intentions are noble and your heart is true. You also have a hidden power, the greatest I have ever felt. I will uncover it for you."   
  
White flames surrounded the boy. He let out a startled cry as the last of his hidden power came to life. Anemone had the strongest feeling of déjà vu when she saw it. What was it about such a sight that made her feel like she'd been in her friend's shoes?   
  
Nail came up quietly and placed a hand on her shoulder. You must remember.  
  
Remember what? the girl inquired with a tone of curiosity.   
  
When the demon came. Guru knew that you would be the only one able to defeat it, but only after your full potential at that time was awakened.  
  
I remember now. Everything that happened. Arigato, Nail-sensei.   
  
Vegeta started shouting from where he was, outside the building. The three warriors came out, confronting him. Gohan's glare caused the Prince to laugh. "You think you can take me on, boy? I'll get straight to the point. Where is the Dragon Ball?" he cruelly demanded.  
  
"I don't have it."   
  
This single statement caused Vegeta to lunge forward. He grabbed Gohan by the collar of his outfit. "If you don't tell me where it is right now, I'll pop you like a grape!" His voice was rough with the anger he felt. He would not let them keep him from his wish if he could help it.  
  
Suddenly, Dende popped his head out of the door. "Guru just told me that there is a powerful force heading straight for us!" he exclaimed. The Prince dropped the boy in surprise.   
  
"It's probably Goku." Krillin commented, relaxed. He didn't know of the evils of those who had arrived before any of them.  
  
"Lie, that's not Kakkarott. Not Kakkarott at all!"   
  
Anemone trembled. The dark powers she was sensing were even worse than the demon's power. And he had nearly destroyed the planet. What would they do to Namek?   
  
"He's right. I, too, sense an evil presence." Nail murmured.  
  
"It is the Ginyu Force. Five warriors, each one as powerful as I am." Then Vegeta lost all of his composure. "If I'm immortal, we can beat them. Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise!"   
  
Krillin looked like he was about ready to refuse his enemy, but then Anemone stepped in. "There is something that you need to know about these Dragon Balls. Since this is the original set, there are three wishes." Her tone was soft, showing that she did not wish to get any of them angry.   
  
The small Chikyuu-jin warrior turned back to the Saiya-jin. "I'm not making any promises, but we'll get it just in case."   
  
Just as they were about to leave, Nail halted them. "Anemone could be of some help to you. If or when those other warriors show up."   
  
Vegeta growled under his breath. Great. Another rug rat to be wary of.   
  
~  
  
Bulma sat in her chair, fast asleep. Then she let out a sudden yelp as she fell. "Krillin, what on Chikyuu are you doing?" The rope tied about her ankle quivered as the knots about the ball were untied.  
  
"Gomen, Bulma. But I need the Dragon Ball."   
  
Vegeta landed next to him. "Come with me." he commanded. The two lifted off, rejoining the children hovering in the air.   
  
"WAIT!!" the woman below them cried. She then muttered a few choice words under her breath, and also wondered aloud what they were doing.   
  
They flew to the place where the other spheres were hidden. "In here." Vegeta smirked as landed and ran along the ground. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for?"   
  
Anemone looked to the sky, as she had sensed something. "It's too late! They are here!" she cried. Then the villains landed right in front of the group. They were in a bit of a formation that had absolutely no fighting or defense ability whatsoever.  
  
"Now, Vegeta, long time, no see." Ginyu chuckled. The other four started to laugh as well.   
  
"Hey, I just found the other five balls." Recoome boomed.   
  
"Vegeta, you just hand over the other two." the Captain declared.  
  
"And I suppose you want me to go back quietly with you to Frieza." he growled.  
  
"That's the plan."   
  
"To Hell with your plan!!!!!!" The saiya-jin warrior then leapt up into the sky and threw the sphere as hard as he could. Burter leapt up into the air after it. With intense speed at his disposal, he caught the ball then came back.  
  
"Nice try, but Burter is an excellent center fielder." Ginyu declared.  
  
Vegeta turned to Krillin. "Destroy it!" he roared.  
  
"Nani?" the Chikyuu warrior cried before throwing a punch at it.   
  
Suddenly, Anemone saw everyone freeze, except for the toad-like creature. This creature ran forward and stole the orb from her friend. That little sneak. That does it. He's gonna be toast if he tries that one again.   
  
Krillin let out a startled sound as the effects of the freeze wore off. "So it's true, what they say."   
  
"Are you going to tell us?"  
  
"They say that Guldo can freeze time. You must be careful of what you think around him. He's got the power of ESP." Vegeta explained.  
  
"I'll take these back to Frieza. Just remember to capture Vegeta alive. Do what you will with the others." Ginyu commanded. He lifted off, carrying the magical orbs with telekinesis.   
  
Guldo then stepped forward, challenging the warriors. The three small ones tensed up, it was clear to even those who couldn't read minds that they weren't going to give up. "Damn. And here I was hoping that they would give up without a fight." the toad creature whined.  
  
"Ready guys?" Krillin called out.  
  
"Hai!" the two young warriors chorused.  
  
"Let's turn up the heat!"   
  
The trio screamed as their ki flames enveloped them. Recoome let out an impressed whistle. Vegeta then felt his attention being drawn to the small girl's ki. It was impressive for one so young. She hadn't even been trained as the royal family should be, yet she was much more powerful than he'd been at her age.  
  
No wonder she could counter act the Time Freeze. Her power nullifies it, but only for her now. The Prince felt the effects of another one, but, with his mind's eye, he saw Anemone knock the evil creature to the ground. She is definately who these tags claim she is. My father's younger sister is her mother... Anemone is my cousin!? Now I know I am not alone. He felt a small amount of relief. She, also, was an heir to Vejitasei. No matter that their homeworld was now spacedust, he knew that if she had escaped, then what his father had been planning with his parents and the seer had worked. Their race would not be extinct with the deaths of those who were grown.  
  
During the time that he had been startled, the small warriors were caught in a body bind. Guldo soared up into his own attack and pummeled each one of them. But when he got to the saiya-jin girl, there was a surprise in store for him. Although Anemone couldn't escape, she could move about slightly. She used this advantage to hit the evil creature right in the gut.   
  
The toad-creature fell from them, holding his burning stomach. How the Hell did she do that? The body bind should've held her in place as it is with the other two.   
  
"Hey, Guldo, if you don't finish them off soon, you're off the Force." Recoome threatened. 


	5. Chapter 4: Enterence of a Hero

TITLE: Wind Flower   
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.   
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
"You can't kick me off of the force! These guys are dead meat!" Guldo cried. He then turned a huge tree into a skewer. "Hope you like shiscabob!" he cried as he flung it at them.   
  
NO! I can't move! Neither can they! What are we going to do?! Anemone thought in alarm.  
  
Vegeta's eyes became clouded with rage. Oh no you don't. Saiya-jins stand up for each other. He was desperately trying to distance the fact that this girl was family. The warrior leapt forward then fired a ki beam right through the neck of his adversary. This made the freeze vanish, freeing the three small warriors. They dove away from the tree quickly. The Prince then blasted the evil warrior into the after life.   
  
Recoome let out an impressed sound. "My turn." he muttered to his companions. Then he turned to the saiya-jin. "Hey, Vegeta, now it's show time!" He then got into the most ridiculous pose that the smaller warriors had ever seen.   
  
Their attention was suddenly attracted by the loud roar Vegeta gave off. His steel blue ki flames surrounded him. This caused Anemone to blink in shock. His power is similar to someone else's. But who's? The memory is more like a dream. The massive free-for-all followed her cousin's power-up. When it ended, the small warriors could see that Vegeta had nothing left, not even to enough defend himself.  
  
"It's been fun. RECOOME BLAST OF DOOM!!!"   
  
"Let's help him!" Krillin cried.  
  
"Hai!" Gohan replied. Just as the attack came out of the evil warrior's mouth, Gohan tackled Vegeta, and Krillin kicked Recoome, causing him to fall. "Vegeta, are you all right?"   
  
"I was until you intervened." he growled.  
  
Anemone walked over to them. "Don't be angry with them, Vegeta. Even I could tell you needed help."   
  
He blinked at her tone. She'd inherited that no-nonsense tone of voice from her mother. Many times, he recalled, had she used that tone of voice to pull him back to reality.   
  
The evil warrior Krillin knocked down and let out a moan. "Did anyone catch the number of that bus?" He flipped up. "Oh, it was you." Then he kicked the Chikyuu warrior, causing him to go flying. "Awe, too bad. I thought he would go twice as far."   
  
Gohan glared angrily at him. "You...you hurt my friend!" His power went up in a split second. The little boy gave the lumbering giant a strike to remember. Suddenly, the battle took a turn for the worse for the boy. He fell down, his power spent. There had been a sickening crack. From long experience, she knew it was the sound of a breaking bone. She leapt in front of her friend, ready to defend him should help not come soon enough.  
  
He's a little faster than I thought. But there is someone coming who is even faster than Burter from what I can tell. Anemone mused. She could tell his power was great, yet he was hiding the truth of it from those with scouters.  
  
Goku showed up, startling the other warriors. Gracefully, Anemone stepped aside, allowing father to approach son. "Gohan, are you all right? He went all out, gave everything he had. That's my boy. Here, take this." The grown warrior gently pushed a seed into his son's mouth.   
  
He's too relaxed. That isn't good. Vegeta thought.  
  
"Hey, buster, don't you know who the Ginyu Force is?" Recoome demanded. He was ignored by the saiya-jin that had recently arrived.  
  
"Daddy, you made it!" Gohan cried happily.  
  
"Yes, I did. Looks like you roughed up that big guy a little."   
  
"Yea, and he roughed me up a lot."   
  
"Looks like Krillin was another victim." Goku looked over to the small girl. I wonder who she is. Well, that's one incredible power from one so young. He started to walk over to his friend, when Recoome tried to stop him. The girl knocked the lumbering giant over, allowing her friend and his father to go to the small warrior. Slowly, Recoome got back to his feet. He had not expected such a blow from one so obviously young.  
  
Then the small warrior was given one of the senzu beans. Krillin got up, and stood next to the other two warriors. "Wait here, guys." The saiya-jin walked a little ways away from them. "Hey, Vegeta, catch!" Goku flung the seed through the air, zipping past the lumbering giant. The Prince caught it. He then looked hesitantly from the seed in his hand to his fellow saiya-jin. "Eat it, Vegeta!"   
  
He did as instructed, and was shocked at the results.   
  
"Daddy, where are you going?" the boy inquired.   
  
"To teach that big guy a lesson." No one messes with my friends and family and gets away with it.   
  
Recoome laughed as the saiya-jin approached him. "My name's Recoome, it rhymes with doom and you'll be hurting all to soon. I truly am a man of many talents."   
  
The saiya-jin then smirked. "Well, you will never lay a hand on me."   
  
He started to laugh wildly. "Hey guys! This shrimp says I'll never lay a hand on him. I guess that means I'll use my feet!" The evil warrior turned back to Goku. "Still smiling, pretty boy? Well, you won't be for long." 


	6. Chapter 5: As She Was Told

TITLE: Wind Flower  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
NOTES: I'd like to inform you of the fact that the only version of the 'Arrival' that I've seen has Raditz telling Goku that Vejitasei was destroyed three years previously. So, according to that, when the first battle was going on, Anemone was three, during the later saiya-jin saga she was four and now she is five. Gomen nazi about the long wait.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
As Recoome started to power up an attack, Goku lunged forward. His elbow dug into the evil warrior's abdomen, causing him to let out a pained cry. The saiya-jin pulled back, allowing the stricken one to fall. "Sorry, but I saw an opening that just screamed attack." Confused murmurs came from the two other warriors from Chikyuu.   
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed slightly. What's this? A year ago, this guy didn't even know he was a saiya-jin, and now he's found the Golden Fleece of our entire race. All that power and he desires nothing. He's like a mountain. Impassive. Immobile. And that makes him even harder to defeat. Just because he has no weaknesses. he thought. Then a sharp outcry caught their attention. When they turned around, they saw that Burter had ahold of Anemone.  
  
"Back off, all of you." he hissed. The group complied, backing away.   
  
That's it. I've had enough of this guy. She powered up a simple ki blast. He dropped her like a hot potatoe, but it was too late. There was a massive burn on his abdomen that had been caused by her ki.   
  
"Girl, you are going to wish you had never done that to me!" Burter roared. The others watched in awe as the young amazon kept the Ginyu Force member at bay. With the ease of experience, she blocked his punches and kicks. Each dodge was one they could see she would've been unable to block. Then, her own blows were with the force that many children lacked.  
  
"Burter, that's enough! She's not worth the effort!" Jeice called out. The evil warrior glared at the child before striking her over top of her head. The impact dazed her so badly that she couldn't move from the position that she had fallen in.  
  
Then the evil warriors started to lung at Goku. The warrior only dodged them, causing confusion to run through them. "Hey, you, make a move!" the small orange warrior cried. He looked him right in the eye then punched his nose.  
  
"Jeice, is it bleeding? Be careful, you'll stain your gloves."   
  
"Shut up, Burter." he growled, from behind his hands, then he removed them from his face, glaring at the saiya-jin warrior. "You, cheap shot."  
  
His expression lightened. "Well, you said 'make a move'. I thought that you meant that you were ready to fight."  
  
Gohan rushed over to Anemone. "No, don't try to move. You could be hurt." He looked up, seeing Burter fall from the sky, due to his father kicking him. He cringed. Ow, that had to hurt.   
  
"Man, I'm bad, but not that bad. Sometimes you've got to know when to go, go, go!" Jeice cried. He soared off, back to the ship.  
  
Vegeta quickly killed the remaining members of the Ginyu Force. "Vegeta, what's with you? You know how to receive mercy but not give it." Goku cried.  
  
"You really don't understand. They wouldn't have changed. After recovering they would've tried to kill you and your son." He then spat to the side. Two rapidly approaching ki's caused them to alert. "Kakkarott, they are coming. Help me to locate Frieza."  
  
"Sure." They cast out with their ki sense, looking for the huge dark power the Ice-jin had. "I sense a humongous ki in that direction. There's no mistaking. That's Frieza."   
  
"Oh no! That's the direction that Guru's house is in! And if he's killed, the Dragon Balls disappear!" Krillin cried.  
  
"Nani?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"The Dragon Balls are linked to Guru because he created them. And when he goes, they go with him." Gohan explained.   
  
Anemone attempted to get up again, but a groan escaped her. An unwelcome darkness blanketed her mind as the evil warriors landed. She felt herself being picked up by the older male saiya-jin. Then the sensations of flight came through to her subconscious.   
  
~  
  
Vegeta looked down at his cousin as he flew on. I hope that she's all right. They arrived at the ship, and the Prince easily disposed of the guards. He went back to where he'd hidden the girl, then carried her into the infirmary. Once there, he looked her over. Well, she's all right physically. I think I'll just let her sleep. His gaze wandered to her face. She looks like she's having a nightmare.  
  
~*  
  
Anemone stood silently in the darkness. "Lady, to know who you truly are, you must understand who your people were."  
  
"Nani? Who are you?"   
  
"I am King Vegeta. Anemone, you are a saiya-jin, born of the Royal line. Your mother was my younger sister, and your father a Lord to our people. Many would call you a lady, but you are a Princess, another in line for the throne."   
  
The King then appeared, causing her to gasp. "I see you remember what I looked like. Know that the saiya-jins are a warrior race, so your power increases after each battle."  
  
She gasped sharply. "Something's wrong with Nail! He's never done this before!"  
  
"Then it's time for you to go."  
  
*~  
  
She sat up sharply. Where am I? Then she saw Vegeta leaning up against the regen tank, asleep. Even now he's intimidating. Silently, she edged away from the side of the table closer to her cousin. Yet, somehow, she was beginning to understand why he was that way. 


	7. Chapter 6: Plus Two

TITLE: Wind Flower  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
Anemone looked out the window, feeling concern for her cousin. She felt a terrible power coming over to them. There was also another reason for her unease. Nail's power had been incredibly low, but he'd fused with someone and now both powers were strong. She gazed out over the horizon, looking at the large dragon that had been summoned. The dark clouds kept the light of the suns from reaching him.  
  
What's going on? I don't understand... The sky lost the dark clouds and Porunga fizzled into nothingness. Lie. Guru. Lie. She sank to the floor, crying.   
  
Why all the tears? a voice inquired.  
  
The amazon tensed, realizing someone had seen her.   
  
Don't cry, young one. I hate to see anyone cry.  
  
Who are you? she inquired.  
  
My name is Son Goku. What's yours?  
  
Anemone.  
  
Why are you crying, Anemone?   
  
Guru is dead. He's the person who was like a grandfather to me.  
  
Goku fell silent in surprise. One Namek-jin had been able to get to the innocence of a saiya-jin child, and he brought it out in her. The warrior let the girl cry out her heartbreak.   
  
A new presence intruded into her telepathy. Anemone. Come instantly. This is too much for just three of us. Vegeta fell silent. The girl checked the monitoring equipment.   
  
He's going to need at least thirty more minutes. Whoa here. How did I read that? The amazon then turned about, leaving the room. She shrugged off her surprise and turned to leave.  
  
Where are you going? Goku inquired, causing her to halt.  
  
They need my help.  
  
Be careful.   
  
Hai, I will.  
  
She then found the hatch and soared to the battle. Once she arrived, Gohan exploded with rage. He began to beat the Ice-jin tyrant to the ground. A young Namek came up out of the water, holding Krillin. "Dende!"  
  
"He's still breathing, Gohan!" Anemone floated down to her adoptive brother, then helped him pull Krillin out.  
  
"It isn't over yet! Look!" Vegeta cried.  
  
"Impressive, kid. You are a true saiya-jin. That's precisely why I have to kill you." Frieza declared. He lunged forward and kneed him in the gut. Gohan let out a cry of pain, falling to the ground.  
  
Anemone charged up one of her attacks. I hope this will stall him. Just as the tyrant kicked her friend in the ribs, sending him sprawling, a slim ki beam left her hands and hit Frieza right on the back.   
  
"Another little warrior?" he growled. "Girl, you shouldn't have done that to me!" The evil creature lunged right at the little princess, but she dodged him. "Nani? How could she be so fast?" Her little foot came down, with enough force to punch through steel, on his back. He held in a pained cry, not willing to let her know that she had managed to hurt him.  
  
The Ice-jin attempted to hit her, but she caught his fist. Her knee shot up into the purple triangle on his abdomen. He fell, clutching his burning gut. The creature turned back to Gohan, wanting to finish what he'd started.   
  
"KIENZEN!!!" Krillin cried as he launched the disc. Frieza barely managed to dodge it, yet the attack cut the tip of his tail off. "Hey, Frieza!" the Chikyuu warrior called. He stuck his tongue out and made a series of weird noises. "Come on!" He bent over and slapped his butt. "Here's your target!" His taunting hit home and angered the creature he was addressing.  
  
The Ice-jin lunged at him. Then the chase was on. Dende came over to his friend. "Relax, Gohan. I have the power to heal." A sparkling orange glow both of them. They both got to their feet after it had faded away.   
  
Krillin halted right between Vegeta and Anemone. "Yeah, all right! Mission accomplished!" he cried.  
  
The Prince turned to the smaller warrior. "Why did you keep that kid's power a secret?" he demanded.  
  
"We didn't know. If we had, we would've had him heal Goku."   
  
Gohan saw Frieza come back, and his gaze hardened. The boy levitated up to where his friends were hovering. "Nani? How did this happen?!"   
  
"We must attack him at the same time." Vegeta commanded. The four lunged at their common enemy, but a bright white light stopped them. When it cleared, a lone Namek warrior hovered there.   
  
Is that Piccolo? If it is, he's the one Nail fused with. Anemone realized.  
  
"Piccolo!"   
  
"Hello, Gohan. Who is this girl?"  
  
"Her name is Anemone." the boy explained. The older warrior turned to Frieza. An all out battle began between the two. The saiya-jin prince got frightened by the power being displayed, and attempted to flee.   
  
The Ice-jin saw this, then vanished from the battlefield. He seemed to rematerialize right in front of the warrior. "Excuse me, but I hate it when someone leaves and doesn't say good-bye." A punch sent him flying into a cliff. Then the evil warrior came back to his fight. "Sorry about the delay, but I had a little business to take care of."   
  
The girl felt like her emotions had frozen when she saw what had happened. "Vegeta." she whispered. Her ki lowered itself, so her level of hovering was not quite so high. 


	8. Chapter 7: From Beyond the Grave

TITLE: Wind Flower  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I own my own specific story lines and the characters that I have created, nothing more.  
NOTES: The words that spirits say are in tildes (~).  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
A startled sound escaped the young amazon as she dropped down out of the sky. Anemone landed next to a winded Vegeta. "Are you all right?"   
  
"Hai." he ground out. There's something different about her aura. But what? The prince got back up, then they rejoined the others, hovering in the air.   
  
The Ice-jin leapt back, realizing this form was too weak for the combined powers of Nail and Piccolo. "This is a rare occurrence. For fighters so weak to see my second transformation. Believe me, my power will increase tenfold!" Frieza began to transform again.   
  
I think I am going to be sick. That has got to be the ugliest transformation I've ever seen. the girl thought. A large boulder was uplifted by the increase of power. It flew right through the air, straight to Vegeta. The stone was too large to dodge, and he hadn't the time to blast it apart, so he got nailed in his ribs. He groaned loudly as he fell. She let out a gasp, then caught her cousin before hit the ground.  
  
Anemone gently set him down. Well, it's easy to see that the strength of is armour has been compromised. But the way he got hit... Her hands ran lightly along his ribs. Oh no! They're broken! And the way the angle is going, it'll cause his respiratory system to get torn up! "Dende!"   
  
"Nani, Anemone?" he inquired.  
  
"Vegeta's ribs are broken! The way they are angled..." she trailed off.   
  
The young Namek looked at her in surprise. "I think I know what you want me to do for him. But why?"   
  
The girl looked at him with a stricken expression. "He's my cousin, Dende. What more reason is there?" She had finally accepted the remaining member of her family. Now she knew how important it was to keep him alive, and not just for this battle.   
  
Dende sighed softly. He couldn't refuse his adoptive sister anything. Yet he knew this would be difficult to carry out. Then the young healer began to work on the Prince. Once he'd finished, the saiya-jin stood up sharply.  
  
They could now see that Piccolo had nearly fallen due to the injuries the transformed tyrant had inflicted upon him. Once again, Gohan exploded with rage. He began to fight the evil creature, but was receiving the worst end of it.   
  
The young amazon couldn't stand it anymore. She lunged into the fray, helping her friend. Anemone nailed Frieza, which gave Gohan a small break. Then the Ice-jin took advantage of the girl's smaller size. He grabbed her arms, holding the child in place forcefully.   
  
Her eyes narrowed in anger, their obsidian depths shining with the rage she felt. What's this? I've only seen one saiya-jin who would dare to look at me like that. And I thought that I made it clear to her that if she ever reproduced, that child would be taken from her and killed. So what is this? Sirena, how did you do it? Then he heard a laugh from beyond the grave. It was such an eerie sound.  
  
~Really, now Frieza, what do you take me for?~  
  
Nani?   
  
~Well now, you didn't know? Here's a shocker: Even if you had attempted to take any newborn, the parents would've gone into a killing frenzy on you. Both would've ganged up on you to protect a new life. She is my daughter. And you know what that means...~  
  
The tyrant knew what it meant all right. The small amazon he was holding had incredible potential on the battlefield. She also held unusual abilities for her race. Then there was the strong possibility of incredible mental abilities because it was said that the second born princess of Vejitasei would know how to gain a greater control over her powers than anyone could foresee.  
  
He began to squeeze her, in an attempt to rid himself of a potential future enemy. Her little feet shot up into his stomach. His grip on her failed as he fell, clutching his burning gut.  
  
A smirk of surprise came over Vegeta's face. She's so much like her mother when it comes to that youma*. It can be a little frightening.   
  
The other three from Chikyuu started to fight the Ice-jin again. Their combined powers made him realize that his ultimate form was necessary. Suddenly, he pulled away from the battle, still getting hit with a ki blast fired by Anemone.   
  
Dende finished healing Piccolo then they joined the others on the eastern island. "H-he's transforming again!!" Krillin cried. Dust rose up into the air, obscuring the view the warriors had on him.   
  
This isn't good. Frieza's power is too great for us to handle. We need Goku. He has the power to do this. Anemone's gaze shifted over to her cousin. He seemed to be gathering his ki for a great battle. A flood of worry flooded over her.   
  
Vegeta noticed his cousin's worried look. The warrior acted indifferent, but he understood why she felt this way.  
  
  
*monster 


	9. Chapter 8: To Make the Genki Dama

TITLE: Wind Flower  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.   
NOTES: Another passage of time has been skipped. Just picture the four warriors, yes Anemone is included in their number, watching as Vegeta was getting pulverized by Frieza.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group looked on in horror as Frieza repeativly punched Vegeta's back. Anemone was in more of an emotional shock than anyone else in the area. This tyrant had just killed her adoptive brother and was now slowly torturing her cousin. It was almost too much for a child to take. Her anger grew, but was nearly drowned in the sea of fear.  
  
Each one of them was unable to move, for fear of the enemy was much too great. The Ice-jin flung his victim to the ground then crushed a stone on his exposed stomach. "Vegeta, it pains me to see you like this. But for some reason I still care enough about you to put you out of your misery."  
  
Frieza lifted the saiya-jin by the shoulder strap of his armour. His free hand was poised for the kill. "Good night, sweet Prince."   
  
Goku landed in the group, causing everyone to pause their motion. "Hi, guys. Wow, this is the first time I've made it to the battle field and you haven't been all beaten up."   
  
"We had a little help in that department." Piccolo muttered under his breath. The small warrior from Chikyuusei brightened up. He knew Goku could do this.  
  
"Leave this to me. It's my fight now." he declared.   
  
"Goku, please be careful. His power is terrible." Anemone muttered. The warrior gave a slight nod, acknowledging her. Then a slight aura surrounded him as he approached the others.   
  
"You must be Frieza, the one responsible for the horrible chain of events that have taken place on this planet."   
  
The Ice-jin gave off a small laugh. "The proof is in the pudding, don't you think?" He inquired as he dropped the saiya-jin Prince to the ground.   
  
Vegeta managed to open his eyes, then, with an effort, focused them on Goku. "You made it, Kakkarott." he whispered.  
  
"Kakkarott? Isn't that a saiya-jin name?" the tyrant inquired. Then he saw massive similarities between this warrior and one he had killed long ago. "Oh, yes I see now. There was another saiya-jin that I fought against in a little skirmish. The resemblance between you two is uncanny. You're an offspring of his, aren't you?"   
  
"I don't care!" the saiya-jin cried. Frieza blinked in surprise. He then let out a barrage of small purple ki spheres, which were easily deflected. This caused Vegeta to blink in shock.  
  
What? How did he do that? Maybe he's done what I couldn't. He is a Super Saiya-jin! Then he turned to the warrior near him. "Who would've thought. A lowly soldier like you, Kakkarott, I commend you." The Prince managed to push himself up onto his elbows. "You still don't get it, do you? He is a Super Saiya-jin! This is a treat! To see you defeated by a saiya-jin! If there is a God, he must be good for letting me live to see this day!" He laughed aloud.  
  
This, unfortunately, got Frieza angry. A slim ki beam left his fingers, then pierced him right through his heart. All sounds were cut off sharply. "Vegeta!" Anemone cried in shock. The others then saw a few similarities between the young girl and the fallen Prince.   
  
"Why? He wasn't a threat to you anymore! He couldn't even defend himself!" Goku cried. There was a flood of mental agreement with his statements.   
  
"K...K...Kakkarott, listen to me. There is no honor in any of this. You must play to win. There are no rules. Frieza is a monster." Memories of a time long past seared through him. "He destroyed our home planet. Took me from my father when I was just a boy. It's all true. We are the only known survivors. He made me who I am. Don't let him do it to anyone else, Kakkarott."   
  
Then he fell limp, looking like he was just in a deep sleep. A sharp wind blew, causing all loose objects to billow in it. "Vegeta, no." the saiya-jin softly muttered. He then blasted a hole into the ground near the base of a mountain. The warrior lifted his fallen ally then carried him over to there. "I think I understand you now. You weren't grieving over your own death, or the deaths of our people. You were grieving because of what he made you. Now that I know that, I know that it wasn't all your fault. Good bye, Vegeta." He finished covering the Prince with dirt then faced the tyrant.  
  
Goku glanced over at the other warriors. "Come on, we're distracting him!" Piccolo cried. They took off, while the only girl of their number was struggling to control her tears. She didn't want to let them fall. She felt it might belittle the courage of others.  
  
Why now? This is getting to be too much. I'm just a little girl. Tears continued to gather in her eyes, but, true to a saiya-jin anywhere near a battle, she refused to let them fall.   
  
~Anemone, let them go.~  
  
Who are you?   
  
~My name is Sirena. I'm you mother. Listen to me, child. You are still young. Be the little girl that is inside. Let your tears fall.~  
  
She sat on a rock with the others standing near her. The tears flowing down her face caught the attention of the other three warriors. Yet, Piccolo saw her bravery. He'd seen it in the face of danger. The young amazon truly had grit. A grit that was seldom seen in children and rarely lasted to adulthood.  
  
Suddenly, her gaze was drawn to the sky. Its power is amazing. And it is so beautiful! she thought. They followed her gaze to another portion of the sky.  
  
"What is that?" the Namek-jin demanded.   
  
"That's the Genki Dama. The ultimate attack that Kaio-sama taught Goku."   
  
"What's taking Tousan so long to throw it?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"He wants to be sure it'll be strong enough to defeat Frieza." Krillin explained.  
  
Then they realized he needed more power. "Give me your hands! We must surrender our powers to Goku!"   
  
They all placed their hands on Piccolo's. The glow of their powers was given off as the energies were given to the fighting warrior. They all stopped when Piccolo felt they'd given enough.   
  
It suddenly became clear that the Ice-jin had seen the attack. Just as he was about to blast Goku to infinity, the Namek-jin warrior helped him.  
  
"Guys, this isn't enough! Look!" Anemone cried in shock. The tyrant was now trying to kill the warrior that had sprung to his adversary's aid.   
  
"Let's help!" All three of them fired off the small amount of ki that they could, and this nailed Frieza in the back. Then there was a small opening of time in which the Genki Dama was thrown. The shock wave produced flung everyone about. Once the light died away, a huge crater was where the island had been. Ocean water rushed in, lowering the water level planet wide. The roar it caused was almost deafening. 


	10. Chapter 9: Revival

TITLE: Wind Flower  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the series of Dragon Ball Z. This story, my created characters, etc. are what I own.  
NOTE: Small amount of time being skipped.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
Gohan and Anemone managed to get Piccolo down onto the floor of Goku's ship. Then they cauterized the wound. Suddenly, a screen came down and turned on. Anemone nearly leapt away in fright.  
  
"My baby!" Chichi cried.  
  
"Kaasan?"   
  
"I can't believe it, you're alive!" the woman sobbed into her hands.   
  
"Ask him about the others. Are they all right?"   
  
"Tousan's all right. He's still fighting. But Krillin's gone now. Frieza got him." He looked up sharply. "Gomen, but I don't have time for anymore questions. I have to go get Bulma."   
  
The boy then turned to the girl still kneeling next to Piccolo. "Anemone, will you be all right alone for a while?"  
  
"Gohan, I know what to do. We'll be fine. Go get her."   
  
Chichi was fuming. Her son was just being impossible. When he gets back, I just might ground him.   
  
The girl saw how angry the woman was, and had to suppress a giggle. She looked furious, but that didn't frighten her. The saiya-jin girl had seen worse. The screen turned off, then she curled up next to the unconscious warrior. Nail, I know you are in there. Please stay with me.   
  
~*~  
  
Anemone woke sharply. Why are the lights out? The ship is sinking too.   
  
Bulma slid in on her rear, startling the girl. "Now, about those lights." she muttered. The woman pressed a series of buttons, causing them to come on. "Wow, we have power!" Only then did she see Piccolo. "No way am I going through deep space with a shady character like him on board!"   
  
"Oh, relax, Bulma. He's not going to do anything to you." Anemone stated.   
  
~*~  
  
"It's over!" Gohan cried.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"My tousan's ki, I can't sense it anymore!"  
  
"What does that mean?" Bulma cried.  
  
"It means he's dead." The boy then shot out of the door, leaving them behind.  
  
"Gohan, come back! Oh, you are committing suicide!" The woman fumed for a while, then calmed. The girl dashed over to the window a short while later.   
  
"It's Porunga!" she cried, her tone filled with joy.  
  
"What's Porunga?"  
  
"He's the dragon of Namek! If he's back, then Guru is too! Everyone is back!"   
  
Suddenly, white light surrounded each of them and they were transported to Chikyuu. Anemone blinked in surprise. The grass and trees were a bright green; the skies above a pale blue. A soft, sweet scent was on the breeze and a bubbling brook wandered by their landing place. The young amazon walked over to her adoptive brothers and noticed Dende healing Piccolo once more.   
  
She turned her gaze to the sky, watching the are Namek resided in. Deep within herself, she could feel that it wouldn't be truly over for a while yet. 


	11. Chapter 10: On Earth

TITLE: Wind Flower  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
NOTES: This is the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the story! The second one about her is completely AU since Anemone can't be fit into the ::gag:: Garlic Jr. saga. If you don't like Ronin Warriors I suggest that you don't read it. But the one that corresponds with the Android/Cell saga has a few of those elements in it.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Anemone fiercely struck the air as she trained alone. I understand why he left me here. It was for my own safety. She chuckled. Going after Goku? Now that's new. In her mirth, she nearly let her laughter escape her.  
  
"Come on, it's time for lunch!" Bulma called. The girl came up into the main area of the house, joining the family for their meal. Afterwards, she went up into her room.   
  
What is this dark force I feel? It's really starting to bother me. A soft sigh escaped her. I shouldn't let it bother me. The saiya-jin girl opened her window, then leapt out. Her bright blue ki flared around her as she flew onwards.  
  
~  
  
Gohan looked up as his friend landed next to him. "Do you feel an evil presence?" she inquired.  
  
"Hai, I do. But I can't identify it. This dark force could be anybody." Then he looked into her face. "Come on. Come and get me." he challenged. This prompted a laugh from the girl as she lunged at him once again.   
  
They kept on sparring until it was way after dark. "Oh man. My kaasan's going to be so mad."   
  
"Just explain that you lost track of time." Anemone told him.   
  
"I don't know if she'll listen. Sionara!"   
  
"Sionara!" she replied as she took to the skies. Once back at Capsule Corp., she silently cleaned up then went to bed. When deep sleep came over her, an evil presence came into the room.   
  
A hand, whose temperature was bone chilling, touched the young amazon. She shivered violently and tried to roll away from the touch. Her raven black hair, that had long been released from its braid, spilled over her face. This spirit felt the power within the child, yet didn't know what she really was. ~She's the one to help us conquer the realm she lives in.~ A soft, evil voice declared. A sharp wind blew through the room, chasing the evil creation away.  
  
  
NOTE: I hope that last paragraph sparked your interest. Anyway, I hope that you've enjoyed the story. I'm also planning on writing one true to the Trunks special. A Mirai Anemone does exist. And someone who might never exist in this timeline. 


End file.
